


Desdinova's Stand

by Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova



Category: Imaginos - Fandom, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova/pseuds/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova
Relationships: Desdinova/Grell Sutcliff





	Desdinova's Stand

Nothing put Grell Sutcliff’s wind up as swiftly as the large bird that had just transformed into a man before her eyes. 

He was not unattractive under any stretch of the imagination. And Grell would have been more than happy to receive his attentions. Except that he had been a rather powerful-looking vulture not more than two minutes ago.

Something radiated off the man’s skin. Something that even his clothing and the soaps he wore could not conceal from a Shinigami.

Death. Old death. But not the scent of decay. This was a man who had been claimed and released. He had died, but whoever his Shinigami had been, they had not collected him. Nor had the demons.

The unusual man approached Grell and studied the Shinigami with curiosity.

“I’ve been around for quite some time. I’ve traveled all the Seas and more than half the Oceans,” he said. “And I’ve never seen anyone like you before.”

“I am Grell,” Grell told him. “I saw what you are capable of. You should be more careful, or you may find yourself on the end of a rope.”

“I am called Desdinova, by my friends. Though I was born Imaginos.”

  
“Imaginos,” Grell noted. “I shall have to look you up in the library. When, exactly were you born?”

“First of August. Eighteen-oh-four,” Desdinova told him.

“You don’t look a day over twenty,” Grell remarked. 


End file.
